Development of a phase 2 beta for demonstration in Tree Top juice processing plant of a Field Applicable Real-time Remote Monitoring Sensor Device capable of detecting multiple pesticides simultaneously in unfiltered juice, fluid or waste water. We propose to further develop the carbon nanotube matrices active biosensor area for effective immobilization of multiple pesticides, as well as preservation and manufacturing specifications of the sensors. Our phase 1 work resulted in a prototype for an automated real time system and has demonstrated sensitivities from 1ppt to 10ppm with very low cross reactivity in the detection of Atrazine, Chloropyrifos, and Malathion. Principal Investigator: Anne Schwartz CEO DN, Subcontract PI's: Dr. Jeff Jenkins OSU. Assisting: Dr. Craig Marcus, Dr. Guenter Schneider and Dr. Ethan Minot OSU. Phase 2 (The Sensor): This work, will utilize an ultra sensitive electrochemical sensing platform based on aligned MWCNT for voltammetric analysis of pesticides. We will examine the capability and performance of the carbon nano-array based sensing unit and develop simultaneous and continuous detection of multiple pesticides. Part of this work will be preservation and shelf life testing of the sensor and optimization for automated use in waste water and food processing plants. We will use computational physics to predict adhesion strength of nanomaterial binding for system optimization. Phase 2 (The System): Further development of electronic hardware to fabricate a 80 sensor multiplexed disposable array, automated delivery and clearance of fluid samples to the test sensor using a proprietary design for an electronic microfluidic pump mechanism and wireless data transmission for alerts to process controls of food processing lines and waste water systems. Application of the Project to Product Development and Commercialization: Statement of the problem; our nation's food and water quality is at risk since we cannot afford the man power and time it takes to sample and analyze water using current methods. The risk pesticides pose has been grossly underestimated. A recent study, of the U.S. 2009 Geological survey done by NOAA Fisheries Service and Washington State University, indicates that the combined effect of multiple pesticides is far more dangerous to the health than was estimated by analyzing the results for the effect of each pesticide individually(1). In fact when juvenile salmon were exposed to only two pesticides at once they immediately died. These were common pesticides that were thought to be safe. These pesticides are linked to ADHD in children (2).This lack in capability of providing comprehensive pesticide testing for the health of the public is not limited to Oregon; it is a national problem. Solution: A field applicable real-time remote monitoring device to detect pesticides in water and food would allow Food Processors, DEQ, EPA, and NIEH researchers to get enough data on the relationship between environmental and industrial or agricultural factors and specific mechanisms that effect water and food quality, to effect change. Currently there is not enough data to develop comprehensive and effective plans for managing pesticides. Also real-time, sensitive to ppt, measurement is needed for food processors to adjust processes in time to lower the amount of pesticides in food. Dahl Natural, ASU and OSU are partnering to demonstrate feasibility of this technology so that it can be commercialized to provide a solution to this health and environmental threatening problem. Commercial Applications and Other Benefits: Unique to this solution is the ability of this device to be deployed in an aquatic environment for from one to two years without the need for servicing until the end of that time period. In addition the data can be remotely sent too many different data bases at once. Hence the commercial application and benefits to the NIEH and the public are many and include food processing, waste water monitoring and alarm systems, superfund site monitoring, timely individual wastewater discharge permits issued, establishment of a comprehensive data base for NIEH, DEQ, EPA and University researchers. The market for pesticide testing is over 1 Billion dollars a year. The low cost of the sensors and dramatic cost saving per test (from $200 to $600 a day per pesticide for one mean sample to over 50 mean samples per day for as little as $30.00) as well as increase access to internet /intranet accessible data. Key Words: Remote Monitoring of Pesticides in Water, Electrochemical Sensor, Self-assembled MWCNT, and antibody based conjugation, Malathion, Chloropyrifos, Atrazine. Summary for Members of Congress: The NIEH has funded a ground breaking research effort which could dramatically improve our nation's ability to detect threats to food, drinking water, lakes, rivers and ocean aquatic environments. This new technology will be able to remotely monitor toxic pesticides for 1-2 years at a time.